Drabbles about you and me
by Mina Miyaguchi
Summary: Cuma curhatan gak penting tentang cinta yang nelangsa. Cukup sudi untuk membaca? Silahkan kalau begitu :D Cinta sepihak itu memang menyakitkan/Kata kata yang awalnya kuacuhkan itu kini bagaikan kata kata sihir


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. But the plot is mine.**

**Warmning: typo(s), kesamaan plot sama sekali bukan kesengajaan-ini sedikit banyak berisi akan pengalaman pribadi jadi… . Ini pertama kalinya bikin drabbles jadi.. kalau isinya bernilai A+ (amburadul + ancur +) maaf, ya.**

Drabbles About You and Me

~1~

Jika saja aku lebih berani. Mungkin kau bukan hanya sekedar mengenal wajahku saja. Kau mungkin bisa tersenyum padaku. Seperti kau tersenyum pada teman-temanku. Kau bisa meledekku. Seperti kau meledek Aoki habis-habisan.

~2~

Bisa satu bis denganmu adalah hal yang sangat sangat membuatku bahagia. Masih kuingat saat kita pertama bertemu. Saat aku tertidur di bis. Syukurlah Lily membangunkanku. Saat itu kau tertawa. Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil merutuki kebodohan diri sendiri.

Aku masih mengingat kata katamu. Sambil membetulkan perban yang menutupi salah satu irismu-sebenarnya yang terluka hanyalah pelipis saja, kau berkata "Jangan buru buru, masih lama kok!" Kata kata yang kuacuhkan begitu saja saat itu. Namun kini seakan kata kata sihir yang begitu menghipnotisku.

~3~

"Hei! SeeU, yang fokus! Dari tadi gerakkanmu salah terus!" bentak guru olahragaku.

Bagaimana mau konsen, _sensei_?! Pikirku. Aku menatap sisi kiri lapangan. Dimana anak cowok berlatih dengan murid cowok kelas delapan. Ya, ada kamu di situ. Ada Oliver _senpai_ diantara kakak kelas delapan.

"Hihi," aku terkikik pelan. Tubuhmu yang tidak setinggi kawan-kawanmu membuatku salah mengiramu satu angkatan denganku. "_Gomen_," ujarku pelan.

~4~

"Heh?! Oliver? Kamu suka sama Oliver? Gyahahahaahaha!" IA _senpai_ yang satu klub denganku tergelak gelak di lantai ruang upacara minum teh. Untung saja guru pengajar kami belum datang.

"Apaan, sih? Kok IA jadi lebih gila dari biasanya?" tanya Mizzy _senpai_. "Tau, tuh!" ujarku kecut. Aku sudah jelaskan benar benar dia malah seperti itu.

"Ini, nih! Si SeeU, suka geh sama Oliver!" tak kusangka Mizzy _senpai_ justru tertawa lebih heboh. Wajahku makin masam.

Lalu aku dijelaskan bagaimana _tengil_nya Oliver_ senpai_-ku itu. Bagaimana dengan gayanya itu membuat heboh anak sekelasnya saat kelas tujuh. Dan yang membuatku melongo adalah; Oliver _senpai_ fujodanshi! _Hell yeah_! Sedetik berikutnya aku sudah tersenyum-senyum senang.

IA _senpai_ku ternyata pernah menyukai Oliver _senpai_. Dengan cuma-cuma dia memberiku nomor _handphone_ dan informasi penting tentangnya. "Kyyyaaa.. biar kau gila bin idiot, _I love youu.. senpaiii_!" teriakku senang.

~5~

Sambil mengunyah bekalku, aku memerhatikan punggungmu. Sengaja aku mengajak Rin yang juga menyukai teman setim-lombamu di paskibra. Dengan wajah pura pura polos. Kami tertawa tawa mengucapkan, "_Sugoi, ne_!" atau "_Ganbatte ne!_"Itu tentu saja bukan untuk semua anak setimmu. Bukan untuk Leon, bukan untuk Lucian _senpai_. Apalagi untuk anak di tim putri. Tapi hanya untukmu, dan untuk Rey jika dari Rin.

"Vocaloid High?!" koor Lucian _senpai_.

"Siap!" serumu dan teman-temanmu.

~6~

Aku menatap botol minum di tanganku sendu. Aku bukan benar benar mau memberimu ini. Mungkin kalau aku lebih berani aku akan memberikannya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah berani.

Jika saja cintaku tidak sepihak. Tidak harus menyukaiku juga, sih. Asal kita berteman dekat saja. Mungkin aku bisa memberimu. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, ya. Kau bahkan hanya mengenal wajahku. Itupun karena rumah kita searah-dan satu daerah.

Cinta sepihak itu memang menyakitkan, ya…

~7~

Aku terlambat naik bis karena harus piket di kelas. _Yah, tidak ada teman, deh!_, pikirku. Aku memasang wajah masam. Duduk di bis selama satu jam tanpa teman bicara itu bukannya senang.

Namun iris _aqua marine_ku membulat melihatmu naik di bis yang sama denganku. Sepertinya aku memilih bis yang tepat, ya.

~8~

Hari ini sekali lagi kita satu bis. Walau kali ini juga aku harus duduk di sisa perjalanan tanpa teman. Aku tak peduli.

Dari cara bicaramu dengan teman temanmu sepertinya kedua _senpai_ sablengku di klub minum teh tidak salah. Saat kau dengan entengnya bicara, "Weh, ulangan IPS, _mah_. Selipin aja buku di laci!". Saat kau tertawa-tawa. Saat kau memukul pelan bahu sahabatmu. Ternyata kau benar benar _tengil_ seperti yang dibicarakan. Tapi tak masalah. Justru sikap itu cocok dengan _style_ dan perban yang menutupi sebelah matamu itu.

~9~

Saat aku-dan kau, hampir sampai. Kau meneriakkan nama daerah rumahku-dan rumahmu, rumah kita- dengan kerasnya. Teman temanmu menentangnya dengan berkata, "Pak tidak ada, pak! Lanjut aja!"

Namun dengan cepat kau menjawab. "Apaan, sih?! Orang adek ini juga yang mau turun!" seraya menunjukku. Teman temanmu langsung menyerbumu dengan pertanyaan kau-tahu-darimana dan sebangsanya. "Orang adek i- ish! Sudahlah!" kau berpaling.

Kau tidak menjawab lagi. Kau terdiam. Membiarkan cercaan teman-temanmu. Aku juga tak mungkin membelamu atau apapun. Hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kau tak membalas lagi omongan mereka. Kau tidak mau mencari masalah, atau justru.. . Ah, sudahlah. Apapun itu satu hal yang pasti; aku senang karena itu.

~10~

Aku mengetik alamat link forum berisi fiksi fiksi buatan fans di kotak _search_. Mengklik alamat yang sudah berkali kali kubuka.

Diantara dua puluh fiksi yang ada di halaman pertama. Aku melihat salah satu dengan sinopsis yang paling menarik hatiku. Bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang mati matian memberanikan diri agar bisa dekat dengan orang yang ia suka. Dan sampai akhirnya ia bisa jadian dengan si cowok. Klise memang. Tapi masuk akal, karena bagaimanapun ini lebih masuk akal ketimbang seorang yang wajahnya biasa-biasa saja tahu tahu ditembak orang terkeren di sekolah. Lalu usut punya usut si orang-keren hanya mengincar harta saja. Bukannya itu kurang alami.

Kurenungi bagaimana perjuangan si gadis. Sama sepertiku dia ketakutan setengah mati. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan si cowok, kecuali bahwa mereka adalah senior-junior di sebuah sekolah. Itu saja. Dan kusadari aku lebih beruntung. Kami olahraga sama-sama. Rumah satu daerah. Namun aku masih terlalu pengecut untuk memulai.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang aku berusaha untuk tidak berandai andai. Semua memang dimulai dari mimpi. Namun aku sudah cukup banyak bermimpi. Kini tinggalah kenyataan yang harus kuraih. Kuperjuangkan dan yang terutama, kumulai.

Kuraih hpku dan dengan mantap kuketik ;

_To : oliver senpai _

_Sujbect : -_

_Konichiwa, senpai. _

~Finish~

**A/N**

**( atau tepatnya 'Curcolan Mina')**

**Mina galau lageee… Huahahahahahahaha! #plak! Endingnya maksa'kan?! Iya'kan?! Ya'kan?! #plak!**

**Yang dua terakhir itu ngerjainnya perjuangan setengah mateee… #alay #Plak! Aduh, sampai kapan ya saya bikin fic isinya curcolan yang ketara banget ngodenya. Hahaha, lalalala.. #siulsiul #plak (bisa nyiul aja kagak .-.)\**

**Auk, deh. Padahal saya mau nyelipin satu lagi. Tapi terlanjur ending, walaupun saya suka angka 11. Karena itu tanggal lahir saya #gakadayangnanya# #plak! Tapi saya tulis di sini aja ya.**

_**Jika aku adalah penemu aljabar. Jika aku cukup pintar untuk menemukan rangkaian huruf baru. Aku pasti akan menempatkan huruf U dan I bersamaan. O dan S bersbelahan dan D di samping M.**_

_**Tapi itu rasanya terlalu mustahil, ya.. bahkan untuk diimpikan sekalipun.**_

**Stop! Berhenti ngegalau berhenti nyurcol lagee… kalau gak fic ini gak selese-selese. Bisa bisa abis satu page cuma demi nyurcol! (Bukannya ini satu fic emang curcolan .-.)**p **#Plak! Udahlah sebelum saya keasyikan nyurcol dan ini A/N bisa satu page, reviewnya please.**

**Kalau bisa kritik membangun, ya. Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca ****Aku sayang kamu #Plak**


End file.
